popdemandmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Infamy Wars
'What It Does' The problem with the Infamy system in Vanilla Victoria II is simple: once you raise above the 25 infamy barrier, other great powers are free to attack you with the Containment wargoal... but will they? Often the AI is reticent to attack someone who is militarily more powerful than itself, and it there is no such thing as seeking out allies to attack. Even if they did seek out allies, those other allies might very well refuse to join in on such a war because they personally do not stack up against the opponent, even if together the allies might stand a chance. So once a player has sufficient military strength they can effectively ignore the infamy limit entirely. The AI will be too frightened to do anything about it, and any wars the player gets into will be restricted to single opponents unless he's very unlucky. Not only that, even if the player did ''manage to have someone attack and successfully enforce the Containment wargoal... so what? It won't reduce their infamy (meaning more countries will simply gangpile upon them), and doesn't do anything more than force them to pay reparations and disarm their military (so long as the bug which prevents that disarmament from happening if they're still at war with someone else doesn't pop up). So the Infamy Wars system attempts to address that. Once you reach above a certain level of infamy, you gain notoriety as an international pariah-- and eventually an AI great power will give you an ultimatum: dismantle your empire or suffer the consequences. Should you refuse, a Great War begins... even if the regular Great War system has not been activated. What's more, other powers will be encouraged to join in on the war, possible meaning a multi-front battle between many nations. If you win after all that? Your infamy is reset to 25. If you lose? Your nation is dismantled. 'How It Begins' Once the player reaches 1.5x the regular infamy limit (so 37.5), the "'Price of Infamy'" event (id# 96130) can fire: *'Text': "There are rumblings in the international community regarding $COUNTRY$'s warlike demeanor, and some are talking about the need for a united front to contain $COUNTRY_ADJ$ aggression. There are even efforts to stir up our own citizens against us. We will have to be careful in the future, lest we face not a single enemy but that of the world's great powers united against us." *'Requires': **not an AI country **is not disarmed **at 37.5 infamy or higher **does not have either the "International Pariah" or "Punitive Effects" country modifier. *'MTTH': 1 month *'Effects': **-20 Prestige **Adds the "International Pariah" modifier, which reduces diplomatic points by 25%, reduces prestige gain by -0.2 and increases non-accepted pop militancy by +0.2. This modifier is retained until the player's infamy level is reduced below 25. **Any country which is run by the AI, is of rank 16 or higher and is not an ally, not in your sphere and not your vassal will have its relations with you reduced by -100. 'The Ultimatum' Within a year of a player with the International Pariah country modifier reaching double the infamy limit (so 50), they will receive an ultimatum from another greater power-- usually it is the highest-ranking AI country, but not always. The ultimatum is essentially "dismantle your empire or be dismantled by force"... and the player CAN agree. Refusing will initiate the war. "'The Ultimatum'" event (id# 96136) is triggered by another event which appears for an AI great power (who cannot have an alliance or a truce with the player) and consists of the following: *'Text': "$FROMCOUNTRY_ADJ$ diplomats have approached our nation with an ultimatum: dismantle $COUNTRY$ immediately, or the great powers of the world will be forced to unite against us. Their demands consist of the following: 1. The return of all unlawfully-held territories gained by conquest.2. The release of any aspirant peoples currently within our lands.3. The transfer of all colonies and overseas territories to the other great powers.4. An agreement by $COUNTRY$ not to declare war on any other nation for a period of no less than ten years.It goes without saying that these demands are extremely humiliating, and the $COUNTRY_ADJ$ people would be justifiably upset should we agree. If we do not, however, $COUNTRY$ will face a great war which even we may not be able to deal with." *'Option 1': "Refuse." **any AI country which is of rank 16 or higher, which is not in an alliance with the player, not in their sphere and not their vassal has their relations reduced with the player by -200 and their relations increased with the country that sent the ultimatum by +200. **The country that sent the ultimatum has the "coalition_member" flag set (this flag bypasses the normal necessity of having Mass Politics researched in order to activate the Great Wars system) and immediately starts a war with the player with the Great War CB. It will call all its allies into the war. *'Option 2': "Agree." **sets the "ultimatum_accepted" flag (which bypasses the normal necessity of having lost a Great War in order for the dismantling treaty event to fire). **any country which is a greater power and not in an alliance with the player has the "coalition_member" flag set on them, which means they will receive the benefits of the player's dismantling when it occurs, just as if they were in a truce. Once the war has begun, a "'Join the War Effort?" event (id# 96140) will appear for every AI greater power which isn't disarmed, isn't allied with the player and which doesn't have a truce with him. The base time for the event is 2 months, but it can increase if the country is not a neighbour and get even higher if the country is on a different continent. It also increases if the country has a high war exhaustion or an anti-military/pacifist government... so it's entirely possible some countries may not join the war at all, or "join" after the war with the original country has even ended. This event automatically sets the "coalition_member" flag on them and has them begin a war against the player with the Great War CB, calling all allies. '''Is it Possible to Win? If the player has refused an ultimatum and has a period of peace for at least a year-- he's won. The rest of the world has proven that there's nothing they can do to stop him. This prompts the "$COUNTRY$ Stands Triumphant" event (id# 96150): *'Text': "We have proven that no nation can stand in $COUNTRY$'s way. We will do as we please, and no amount of objection from the so-called great powers of the world will deter us from achieving our destiny. For now there is peace, and if other nations seek to stop us from achieving our future goals, they are welcome to try." *'Requires': **the player has refused an ultimatum **has the "International Pariah" country modifier **does NOT have the "Punitive Effects" country modifier **is not disarmed **is at peace *'MTTH': 12 months *'Effects': **+25 Prestige **clears the "ultimatum_refused" global, resetting the Infamy Wars system **removes the International Pariah country modifier **reduces infamy to 24.99, no matter what it was at before Note that, should the player continue to increase infamy after this point, the Infamy Wars will start all over again, complete with the addition of the International Pariah modifier and so forth. But, for now, the player's conquests have been recognized. Category:Events and Decisions